Angstleech
by Daughter of Yub Yub
Summary: Sasame tries to coax Hayate out of a foul mood. HayatexSasame shounen ai one shot.


**Angstleech**

**Disclaimer**: Pretear is the property of Junichi Satou. I make no money from this.

**A/N**: Special thanks to Tessie for betaing this for me. And for challenging me to write it in the first place. The challenge? Write me an Angstleech/Stella (Hayate/Sasame) fic in which the word "Angstleech" is actually used.

Hayate and Kei were arguing again. There were days that Sasame really hated being the Knight of Sound. It was impossible to stop those two once they got started, they would just keep at it until something more important came up. Usually, that meant Kei leaving for work. Which was the problem in the first place.

Sasame buried his head in the pillow. The argument had reached the point where Kei reiterated what miserable condition their finances were in now that Goh was taking time off to care for the baby. Would Hayate prefer to take over _that_ duty so Goh could go back to earning money? Sasame knew what was coming next. Hayate would point out that his last job hadn't exactly turned out well. Kei would make some comment about Hayate being a leech, and the cycle would continue.

It was a relief to hear Goh's voice join the cacophony. "Would you two keep it down? Mannen is _finally_ asleep."

Hayate stormed into their bedroom, slamming the door with a loud crack. He stomped over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Sasame, are you awake?"

Sasame rolled over. "What do you _think_? You two are worse on my ears than the baby."

Hayate blushed. "Sorry. You know how Kei is."

This was true. They all knew how Kei was by now. Mannen was probably even starting to figure it out. "I also know how _you_ are."

"What's that supposed to mean? He calls me a leech!"

Sasame sat up and wrapped his arms around his companion's waist. "Hayate, you _are_ a leech. You're a big, angsty leech." He gripped tight so that Hayate couldn't try turning to glare.

"I'm just not cut out for this stuff."

Sasame moved one hand up to twist the end of Hayate's hair around his finger. This wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation. All he could do was offer support in his own way and hope to show reason. Kei would be proud of that last bit, if he could ever discuss the issue without an argument ensuing. "Sometimes we have to do things we're not cut our for. You're even less suited to baby duty."

"Mannen..." Hayate sighed.

"He doesn't blame you."

"That's just because he doesn't know."

"He wouldn't have blamed you. We're Knights, Hayate."

Hayate snorted. "Some Knight I am."

Sasame set his chin on Hayate's shoulder. "You are bound and determined to be in a bad mood right now, aren't you?"

Hayate reached up a hand to stroke Sasame's cheek. "You're not being particularly supportive, you know."

It was a thankless job, sometimes. "Hey, I'm trying to help you. I'm not going to just sit here and let you brood, if that's what you mean by supportive."

Hayate tried to turn around. This time, Sasame decided to let him. "I really can't win today, can I?"

Sasame looked him in the eyes. It was time to try a new tactic. "Well, that depends what you mean by winning. If you expect me to let you mope, then yes, you lose. Or you could look at me cheering you up as you winning. It's your choice."

Hayate raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Sasame stretched, bringing his arms back down lazily around his companion's shoulders. "It gets you my undivided attention, does it not?"

Hayate snorted. "That's a benefit _how_?"

"Now that's just not nice!" The offense was mostly feigned, but that was half the fun. Sooner or later, he would find a way to snap Hayate out of his brooding. It just wouldn't do to leave him like this.

Hayate remained silent, his eyes like ice.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that." Dealing with the Knight of Wind was always tricky. There was no telling what would send him into one of his funks. Clearly, this wasn't a day when he had a high tolerance for teasing. Sasame would have to find a new way to distract Hayate from the argument with Kei. He pulled him close, meeting no resistance.

For a moment, they just sat there together, enjoying each other's company. Then, Sasame leaned over to kiss Hayate. "Don't you worry about Kei. You may be a big angsty leech, but you're _my_ angstleech."


End file.
